


Round 3 Masterlist & Reveals

by luminfics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fic Fest, Reveals, masterlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics





	Round 3 Masterlist & Reveals

And also for this round, we're done! Thank you so much to everyone who took part to the fest, both as author and as reader! We're very happy for the outcome and it's absolutely incredible how even if we received less fics, we still got more written words than last year. We also got some good detectives who managed to guess some right names *^* 

We hope everyone will look forward to next round as much as we do! And of course, happy halloween!!!

If you are one of the authors, now you can cross-post your work(s)~

  
  
**Numbers:**  
# of Fics: 16  
Total Word Count: 302 926  
  
  
**Admin messages:**  
  


Another year, another round of Xiuhan fics \o/ Thank you to all of our talented writers. I am consistently amazed by the quality of fics you guys submit to the fest. Thank you for being dedicated to this ship and providing good writing for Xiuhan fans to eat up. You are the real MVP. A huge thank you to my co-mod, Mod V, who year after year has been the heart and soul of the Luminfics community. Without her, these fests would not be possible. And ofc, thank you to Xiuhan. The years pass but the ship still burns brightly. Thank you for being *that ship* for so many people.

_Mod I_

I can't belive that 2019 is already coming to an end and another round is done. It's really incredible to think about how many things have changed since I've started shipping xiuhan, both in the world and in my life. During the last year I've started my master degree and even if my life is a lot more hectic and I almost have no free time, it's so reassuring to have xiuhan and this community by my side, constantly acting like an anchor to help me relax and unwind every time I need it. So thank you so much for reading, writing and interacting with us ❤️  
The biggest thank you to lovely Mod I, who is always so kind and organized: without her, I would have probably forgot all the deadlines of this round lol  
Of course, thank you to the authors who took part to this fest: your works left me speechless and I hope you know how talented every single one of you is!  
I really hope we can keep supporting xiuhan for a long time, so remember to share with us your art and to submit the nice stuff you find around  
Love you guys and xiuhan a lot ❤️

_Mod V_

**❄️ Round 2 Masterlist ❄️**

❄️ Day 1 ❄️

[A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20736635%3Fview_adult%3Dtrue&t=ODI5NGU3NzIxMDc0ZmQwMzA5MThmZTBiYTQ4NTNiYzQxNmRhZjYyMCwzZjcwMmIxNmJmNWJjMjg5N2YzZmE0NjNiYWIyZDA4N2MyMDVhZGUw) by [London9Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling)

** Prompt Number: ** #182

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre:** college! Au, smut

Minseok has no idea why he dreamed about having sex with the guy who sits three rows ahead of him in his comparative lit class. They’ve never even talked. He isn’t even sure what his name is. Lu..Lu something, he thinks. But now he can’t get him out of his head.

❄️ Day 2 ❄️

[Stupidity is contagious when I’m around you](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20780639&t=NzExMDY0N2U2NjU0ODhlZDY3NmY0ZGZiNzQ3NTg2OTBiZjNlOTcwYSw0ODg5YzlmNGVjOGIyZThhNTY2NmJkN2QyNjIzZWI3ZjExYjU0OTkz) by [Spookje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookje/pseuds/Spookje)

** Prompt Number: ** #177

**Rating: **pg-13

**Genre: **coffeeshop!au, fluff

Minseok’s coffeeshop gets robbed by a most incompetent robber.

❄️ Day 3 ❄️ 

[Waiting Like A Ghost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20665829&t=Yjc4NzY1MTI5N2MyODFhZTBkZTYxZTM5MDI1NWI0N2Q4NWYxZDExMywwZGM1MDBmMzVlYzU3MmZiZjVjZmFlNTdiYTY0NjIyNTcyZTUxNjk2) by [xXDawnXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDawnXx/pseuds/xXDawnXx)

** Prompt Number: ** #18

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre:** angst, self-discovery, friends to lovers, longfic

**Warnings:** suicidal thoughts, depression, cheating, internalized homophobia

Minseok couldn’t believe how his life was flipped on its head. From the ordinary: reading love letters as an RJ and having a girlfriend, to the extraordinary: being part of a murder investigation against a serial killer who goes by the name of Heartless. Not to mention that this brought along Detective Luhan, who made him feel things he knew he shouldn’t.

❄️ Day 4 ❄️

[Don’t make assumptions when you were blackout drunk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20657402&t=OTFmMTA1ODMyYzg4NzZmNjQ1Nzk5YmViZmFiNjVjYTIzMTc1MGY5YiwxOGIzNTM3NjQ2NDE2NWQ2YWU5ZDQ5MmQzYTJlYzcxZGU1NTA3M2Q1) by [A_Z_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Z_C/pseuds/A_Z_C)

** Prompt Number: ** #121

**Rating: **pg-13

**Genre: **fluff, humor

“we were both at this party and you were the designated driver but i was too drunk to give you my address so i woke up in your bed and commented on how you were way out of my league before realizing we didnt sleep together” au

❄️ Day 5 ❄️

[If Fate Allowed](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20517278%2Fchapters%2F48693653&t=YjNjZTQyMDlkYzZiMDkxZTgzZjkzMDdhZDI0YTk3YWNiMWVhMDMyMSwxMmEzMjMwOTJhY2E3MjI4Y2VjZjU3ODBiM2MzODFmOTY1ZWUxZGUx) by [greeneyedboy930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930)

** Prompt Number: ** #5

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre:** Romeo and Juliet’s au

**Warnings: **character death, suicide, death, violence, sexual content

❄️ Day 6 ❄️

[A broken will](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20521061&t=NDliZmE2MGRjYTE1ZGM5MDM4NTc4MzUxYWQ4NzJkNmNiMTk4MjMxNixBRDFqblNkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188044444253%2Ffic-fest-round-2019-this-post-will-be-edited&m=1) by [enigmaticma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma)

** Prompt Number: ** #46

**Rating: **nc-17

**Genre:** smut, angst

**Warnings: **sad ending, dubious consent

Prompt: “Convinced by his best friend, Minseok went to a party only to get himself half-drunk. The morning he woke up from a one night stand, he realized he spent the night with the college sweetheart, his long time crush, Luhan.”

❄️ Day 7 ❄️

[It’s Just in my Nature](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20905112&t=ZGU3ZDA0MDcyN2ZhN2Q0OWFmZGU0ZjBmMmIwMTNmNTdiMDA5Y2FjMyxBRDFqblNkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188044444253%2Ffic-fest-round-2019-this-post-will-be-edited&m=1) by [essicajoola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/essicajoola/pseuds/essicajoola)

** Prompt Number: ** #71

**Rating: **pg13

**Genre:** fluff, magic

Lu Han thinks he’s going crazy when his cat suddenly starts to a) talk and b) sass him.

In which Minseok has been turned into a cat thanks to some curse and is now slowly turning back to human.

❄️ Day 8 ❄️

[I could be a peasant (just for you)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20875487&t=MThiNzMzZjliMjUyODNiNTMxNjVjZGUxOTIxZDQyZGJhZjBiMjA5MixBRDFqblNkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188044444253%2Ffic-fest-round-2019-this-post-will-be-edited&m=1) by [evilnesquik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilnesquik/pseuds/evilnesquik)

** Prompt Number: ** #34

**Rating: **pg13

**Genre:** fluff, royalty!au

Luhan liked being a prince. He liked the money, the power and everything in between. Too bad a group or rioters didn’t like him nor the rest of the royal family. Luhan doesn’t like being a penniless runaway. But he does like the farmer who took him in.

❄️ Day 9 ❄️

[Stained Lips, Stained Fingertips](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20816543%2Fchapters%2F49481183&t=ZDRhMGMwNGJiNmViMTE5NjA4OTQ5ZTEyYjU4NzIxZDcxZDJkZTJlZixBRDFqblNkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188044444253%2Ffic-fest-round-2019-this-post-will-be-edited&m=1) by [Sugar_and_Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt)

** Prompt Number: ** #9

**Rating: **nc17

**Genre:** au, magic, romance, slow burn

The first time Luhan sees Minseok, he is about to be executed.

❄️ Day 10 ❄️

[My One and Only Thought](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20737832&t=ZDFkZDg1YTY0MGU3ZmZiY2EzYWEyZDZjYzI0ZjY0MmIxZjA2NTk1Ziw0YjhkM2Q1NzU0MTEyZDFmNmFhOWZkMzc1NDE0YjljNjg5Y2YyZjky) by [London9Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling)

** Prompt Number: ** self prompt

**Rating: **pg15

**Genre:** angst with a happy ending, broken xiuhan, militar!au

Minseok goes missing on Lu Han’s wedding day.

[READ HERE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20737832&t=Y2FlOTFmM2FlM2YzZGM2MWUyZjY4ZDkxZDk5YWU4MzhjNjE4NmRjOCxpV2FNWGZKWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188279015393%2Fmy-one-and-only-thought&m=1)

❄️ Day 11 ❄️

[Fifteen Years, Love](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20932343&t=MjBlYjlkMDkyNDE2OTdlODM0NjBhODVjZmMwZDQxYWIxYTMxYWQ3NCxlMmI0NDdiYzJjZWU3ZDkzMzU1ZGI4Y2I1NjM2ZTJkOGUxMzcxMDJj) by [shinealightrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/limitlessrose)

** Prompt Number: ** #42

**Rating: **pg13

**Genre:** fluff, time skip, childhood friends, famous Minseok

It’s been a long time since Lu Han stopped holding the torch for Minseok, when they went their separate ways. Or, maybe he never put it down at all.

❄️ Day 12 ❄️

[The Arena](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20921321&t=MDUzZmVlMmQ0NzY2MzMzMWQ4YjkwNWRjZDU5ZDVkMjA2NDRkMzNiMCxsMXI2cER6YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188516630683%2Fluminfics-fic-fest-round-2019-day-1&m=1) by [xKimbapKiddingx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKimbapKiddingx/pseuds/xKimbapKiddingx)

** Prompt Number: ** #7

**Rating:** pg15

**Genre**: horror, zombie!au

**Warnings**: violence, gore, character death

Luhan’s gaze remained piercing – not a glimmer of hope filling the dark irises. And he delivered the words that flipped Minseok’s universe upside down.

“Car or no car, this world belongs to the dead now. We’re just living in it.”

aka: in which minseok and luhan fall in love during an emerging zombie pandemic

❄️ Day 13 ❄️

[You Could Notice](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20851169&t=ZjlmOTg2ZDlkYzhkODYzMjJhYWRmMTBhZTg2ZmU0ZjM2M2I5YjIyOCxsMXI2cER6YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188516630683%2Fluminfics-fic-fest-round-2019-day-1&m=1) by [enigmaticma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma)

** Prompt Number: ** self prompt

**Rating: **pg15

**Genre:** abo, mpreg, angst

As the omega Minseok faced the divorce, he refused to let Luhan know about the liter he was carrying, just because not having pups was all the alpha wanted, disregarding his mate.

❄️ Day 14 ❄️

[although i don’t try to remember (it’s difficult to forget)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20634197%2Fchapters%2F48998426&t=MmUxMTI5NDcxNzJmZmRhMGJjMTZiMTc1M2Y2ZmIwMDM5MWU2ZTM1OSxsMXI2cER6YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188516630683%2Fluminfics-fic-fest-round-2019-day-1&m=1) by [wonseokie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonseokie/pseuds/wonseokie)

** Prompt Number: ** #115

**Rating: **pg13

**Genre:** fluff, soulmates, singer!luhan, writer!minseok, kim bros, sns!au

Minseok is 25 and is content with his life.

<strike>Minseok is 25, but Fate decides She isn’t content with his.</strike>

Or:

The one in which Minseok realizes that the ‘perfect’ soulmate isn’t the one who likes or dislikes the same things you do, but the one who teaches you how to love the things you’ve come to hate.

(Even—especially— when it’s about yourself.)

❄️ Day 15 ❄️[  
](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F21052136&t=ZDM5MzNiNTAwNjBkOTBiNDkyNjNmY2U3YzA1NjgwOGY5Y2M1OTA5ZCxsMXI2cER6YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188516630683%2Fluminfics-fic-fest-round-2019-day-1&m=1)

[A Week in the Life](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F21052136&t=ZDM5MzNiNTAwNjBkOTBiNDkyNjNmY2U3YzA1NjgwOGY5Y2M1OTA5ZCxsMXI2cER6YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188516630683%2Fluminfics-fic-fest-round-2019-day-1&m=1) by [shinealightrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/limitlessrose)

** Prompt Number: ** original prompt

**Rating: **pg13

**Genre:** fluff, domestic, established relationship, married xiuhan

A week in the life of two old marrieds. The routine, the life, the stress, and the boredom, and the joys found therein.

❄️ Day 16 ❄️

[This Irrational Attraction of Mine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FLuminfics_Fest_Round_2019%2Fworks%2F20910854%3Fview_adult%3Dtrue&t=OWI1MTBmNmE4NzliMzUyMzQ0NDlmOGM5YTYxNzY5M2U0MjlkNDAwNSxsMXI2cER6YQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9FQLZ7kky4HlJMIZyd7Tjg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fluminfics.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188516630683%2Fluminfics-fic-fest-round-2019-day-1&m=1) by [Zino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zino/pseuds/Zino)

** Prompt Number: ** #92

**Rating: **nc17

**Genre:** mythology au, gods!au

Minseok was having a very relaxing time in the graveyard, eating grapes when suddenly, the ground was split in half and him whisked into it.


End file.
